


Risk - Minsung

by liinovibez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fan Sign, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vibrators, after care but not just afterwards, idk what else to tag lmao, kinda fluffy too, kinda public?, no dick in ass tho lol, this is my first work on here, touch deprived, yeah enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liinovibez/pseuds/liinovibez
Summary: Minho and Jisung take a risk at their fan sign.They haven't been able to touch each other properly, so here they are
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 68





	Risk - Minsung

The eight boys were eating breakfast, talking about today's fan sign.

Minho noticed Jisung kept staring at him, he looked back at his boyfriend, pulling up his eyebrows a bit.

"Jisung?"

Said boy shook his head slightly as if to shake a thought out of his mind, looking at Minho more focused now.

"Yeah?"

Minho chuckled at his boyfriend, scooping closer to him and resting his hand softly on his knee.

"You were staring at me, you good?"

Minho's voice was low, even though no one was really listening to them anyways.

Jisung didn't answer, instead just staring at the hand on his knee.

Slowly catching up on what was happening Minho couldn't help but smirk, moving his hand up the younger's thigh slowly.

"What are you thinking about, baby?" Minho whispered, slowly going further and further up, occasionally squeezing his inner thigh.

Jisung bit his lip and tried his best to not make a sound in front of their group of friends.

"N-Nothing.." He mumbled, focusing on something else and trying to ignore Minho's hand inching closer to his crotch.

"Oh yeah?" he said quietly, only for Jisung to hear.

Minho got up, taking his and Jisung's plate and bringing them to the sink, walking out the kitchen and on the way brushing his hand past Jisung's shoulder to tell him he should follow the older.

Having arrived at their room, Minho waited for Jisung to come as well.

Which he did, not more than 20 seconds after Minho had entered the room, the door was once again opened and Jisung carefully slipped inside, closing the door behind him quietly again and turning to see his boyfriend just stand there, smirking and looking down his body.

Minho slowly stepped forward, making Jisung back up against the door.

Swiftly, Minho switched the lock of the door to being locked, his face surely only being inches away from Jisung's.

And Jisung was once again staring, looking at his boyfriend with such mesmerising but at the same time hungry eyes.

He looked so hot.

Minho stared right back at him, finding his boyfriend just as astonishing.

"Tell me, baby," Minho said with a sly grin, "what were you thinking about down there while staring at me?"

Jisung softly whined, not wanting to admit to his fantasies.

"I told you, nothing"

Minho just scoffed softly, looking down at his boyfriend's crotch and then back up at his eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me"

Another whine, the younger boy closed his eyes out of frustration and grinded his hips against Minho's to get some friction.

This drew a soft moan out of both of them, Minho pulling the small boy closer abruptly by his waist and groaning softly.

"You're so naughty" he said lowly, looking down at him with lustful eyes.

Jisung seemed to have chosen not to talk as much as usually that day, because instead of answering Minho with real words, he just whined once again.

"I don't think we've got much time, baby," Minho mumbled against the younger's neck which he was now softly placing loving kisses to, "we'll have to leave for the fan sign shortly."

"Please, I need this" Jisung whispered, pulling on Minho's hair a little.

He knew that was the thing that really got Minho going, and he knew it worked once again after Minho started sucking on Jisung's neck and tightening his grip around the younger's waist as he feels the hands tugging at his hair.

Another tight grip around the elder's hair, sending him over the edge of arousal.

Minho groaned against Jisung's neck, this time Jisung being the one with the smirk.

Minho's hands traveled down to Jisung's ass and squeezed it tightly, the younger letting out a surprised yelp.

Slowly leading to the bed, Minho pushed Jisung down and hovered above him.

He took a small moment to just look at his boyfriend.

He was so beautiful, hair messy and breathing heavily, looking up at Minho with slightly whiney eyes.

"You're so pretty, baby"

Minho went in to kiss his boyfriend, for a small moment forgetting the hard-ons they both had and just enjoying his lips against this beautiful boy's.

For a small second Minho just wanted to go all soft and pull Jisung in to cuddle with him, but Jisung wasn't having any of that.

He grinded up against Minho, moaning against the kiss and making Minho also move away, immediately going back to the horny side.

"And you're so hot, we wouldn't be in this situation when you weren't such a tease with your jeans."

Minho smirked, pulling up his eyebrows.

"Me? A tease? Never."

Jisung scoffed, "you know exactly how much it turns me on when you wear those jeans."

"Oh do they? They're just some normal jeans, nothing special" Minho smirked, knowing exactly what the younger meant.

"Oh come on, you're such a tease. Those jeans hug your thighs so well, its impossible not to stare and simp over them."

Minho's smirk only grew, "you love my thighs so much?"

That drew a whine out of Jisung's mouth, nodding frantically and pressing his hips up once again.

He needed some friction.

And just as Minho rubs his thigh against the younger's crotch, making him choke out a moan, a knock is heard at the door.

Changbin.

"Guys, we're leaving in 5 minutes. Hurry up we don't want to be waiting for you again."

With that the couple could hear the footsteps leaving again.

Minho looks down at Jisung, "baby, we should go".

Jisung cried out, feeling extremely frustrated.

"Fuck this, we hardly ever get some time alone lately."

That was true. They've had a comeback last week, making their schedule full of events they needed to attend. And by the time the group came back to the dorm, both of them were too tired to actually touch each other.

"I know, baby," Minho sighed, trying to think of something.

His eyes wandered around the room, stopping by the closet.

Jisung could see the smirk on Minho's face and a rush of excitement went through him.

He had an idea of what was coming.

Minho climbed off of Jisung and went to their closet, getting out a small box and turning to Jisung.

That only made Jisung even more excited, he was right.

Minho smiled at the sight of his boyfriend's eyes lighting up, walking back to the bed and sitting by his feet.

Quickly opening the box, Minho took out Jisung's favourite vibrator, hurrying up and taking out the lube after.

"Can you take off your pants for me while I lube it, baby?" Minho said, squinting some lube onto his hand and lubing the toy as he watched Jisung pull down his pants just enough for Minho to insert the vibrator.

Hearing Hyunjin's voice from downstairs calling them to hurry up, Minho rushed and quickly but still carefully inserted the toy into his boyfriend.

Jisung did feel a sting, biting his lip from the slight pain.

Minho made it better though, kissing his boyfriend to distract him from the pain.

When the toy was fully inserted into the younger, Minho carefully pulled his pants back up, picking his boyfriend up and carrying him downstairs.

Everyone was already waiting in the cars, both boys knew.

Minho quickly grabbed both of their shoes, still carrying Jisung and quickly rushing into one of the vans.

He ignored everyone's comments about the two boys taking so long once again and just carefully placed Jisung onto the seat at the very back of the van.

It was never decided officially, but the eight boys had exact seats in the two vans they were always driven to occasions like this where each one of them sat.

And to their luck, Jisung and Minho had the three seats at the very back of the van they shared with Chan, Changbin and Hyunjin.

The car started moving and Minho buckled Jisung's seatbelt, drawing a soft chuckle out of his boyfriend who just watched him with adoring eyes.

"You don't need to do this, you're doing aftercare even though nothing really happened." He said quietly enough for only Minho to hear.

"Am I not allowed to take care of my baby?" Minho asked, sitting back in his own seat and buckling his seatbelt.

Before Jisung could answer, Minho leaned into his ear and softly bit his earlobe, "I gotta have some balance between wrecking you and taking care of you." He husked into Jisung's ear, smirking as he sees the goosebumps on Jisung's neck.

Pulling back from his ear Minho looked at Jisung, "have you adjusted, baby? Are you ready?" he whispered, the caring side coming out of him once again.

Jisung smiled, looking into Minho's eyes and nodding softly.

"Yes."

Smirking, Minho leaned back into his seat and got out his phone, opening the app he used to control the vibrator.

First level.

Only a warmup, Jisung squirmed a little, breath speeding up a bit, but nothing too much.

Second level.

Jisung tensed up a little more, closing his eyes and pressing his head against the headrest of his seat.

The vibrator had eight levels in total, they never needed that eight level though, Jisung always came at about the fifth level. That was the highest they had ever gone.

Third level.

Minho was enjoying the view he got of his boyfriend, the hair sticking to his forehead while he was panting, eyes squeezed shut tightly and Jisung biting his lip in order to keep in any sounds.

Fourth level.

Jisung clutched his hand to his mouth, now eyes being wide open and sitting up straight. Minho knew the vibrator was brushing his boyfriend's prostate.

Minho felt Jisung's hand grip onto his thigh tightly, slightly teary eyes looking at Minho.

"C-Close.." Jisung husked out, squirming and arching his back from pleasure.

Then an idea struck through Minho's mind.

He lowered the level of the vibrator back down to the second level, making Jisung softly whine against his still-pressed-against-his-mouth hand.

"What do you think we take a risk today, baby?" Minho whispered to Jisung, "lets keep it inside throughout the fan sign, hm?"

He looked into his boyfriend's eyes, genuinely trying to see if the boy was really fine with this.

Which he was, at least that was what Minho thought after seeing the spark in the younger's eyes.

Minho received a little nod from his boyfriend.

"I'll need words for this, baby," Minho softly said, resting his hand on his thigh reassuringly.

"Y-Yes, let's keep it inside.." he whispered, smiling at his loving boyfriend.

Minho grinned out of excitement, "this will be so much fun."

Minho kept edging Jisung throughout the whole ride, making sure to turn down the level as soon as Jisung was about to cum, the elder really enjoying the view of his boy squirming and whining, desperate to release.

When the car finally came to halt, all the boys got out and quickly walked to the building, keeping their heads low.

Minho had turned off the vibrator until they were really inside the building and getting ready for their fans.

The boys were then waiting for all the fans to arrive so they could finally go out on stage to greet and talk to their fans.

They talked a little, Minho giving Jisung some side glances.

Jisung was being his hyped up self, laughing and talking to everyone like he usually did.

That made Minho smile to himself, he really loved this man.

He wanted to make him laugh even more, he wanted to tickle him and make him giggle, trying to defend himself by grabbing onto Minho's wrists and trying to keep them away from his body.

But at the same time he remembered the nasty thing that was stuck up Jisung's ass, literally.

All the soft and cuddly thoughts faded and they became darker and kinkier.

He wanted to wreck this boy.

In front of everyone.

The eight boys had performed a few songs and joked around on stage, laughing and cracking jokes.

Now they were just sitting down, chilling a little and still messing around, interacting funnily with each other.

Jisung sat between Felix and Minho, and much to Minho's dismay, there was no one on the other side of Felix.

So he was practically sticking himself onto Jisung, trying to get his attention so he doesn't just sit there all by himself with no one to mess around with.

Minho knew the two boys were very close friends, only being one day apart when it came to age. 

They got along so well.

Jisung was of course giving Felix all his attention, hitting and laughing with him while some of their music played in the background.

Even though Jisung had used Felix's and his friendship as a little tease to make his boyfriend jealous, he didn't expect to feel the vibrator turn from level one to level 7 in no time.

A moan almost slipped out of Jisung, having not expected this he grips onto his chair, biting his lip harshly and inhaling, moving in his seat as Felix eyed him.

"What's wrong, Sungie?" Felix asked with concern, thinking the younger was in pain.

Minho watched the two and used this as his advantage, leaning forward towards the boys and supporting himself on his boyfriend's thigh, squeezing it tightly, "yeah Jisung, what's wrong?"

Jisung eyed him with a glare, Felix just looking at them a little confused.

"Nothing, everything is grand."

"You sure? You look a little," Minho's hand went up his thigh, inching towards his dick, "worked up."

Felix's eyes widened in realisation, quickly turning to the front and fiddling with some of the plushies on the table, trying to take the attention off of the couple.

Jisung bit the inside of his lip, letting out a shaky sigh.

"Turn it down, please" he whispered to his boyfriend, Minho only smirking and inching closer to his dick, eventually resting his hand on top of his hard-on.

"Don't you like it? Doesn't it feel good, Jisungie?"

Jisung whined silently, making sure to stay quiet though.

"Please, I'm actually going to cum in front of all the fans if you don't turn it down" he said so quietly, almost inaudible for even Minho to hear.

But the elder caught up on it, leaning back and turning to the front, sneaking inside his pocket to turn down the level.

Chan started talking through a microphone, all the attention going to him.

Even all the boys looked at their leader as he talked, Minho taking the chance to sneak his hand back to Jisung's inner thigh, looking into the other direction and pretending nothing was happening.

The fan meeting was slowly coming to an end, Jisung was on Minho's lap while Changbin, Felix Chan and Hyunjin were standing in front of their table, messing around and having all the attention.

The boys often did this so part of the group could take a short break and take a few deep breaths, not having to worry about everyone staring at them.

Jisung, Minho Jeongin and Seungmin were sitting behind the table taking a short break, Seungmin and Jeongin still talked and babbled around, sitting at the very end of the table.

While Jisung was sitting on top of Minho's lap, leaning against him and enjoying the elder's warmth.

The vibrator was at the second setting, Jisung still having to try and focus on something else.

But because Jisung was sitting on top of Minho's lap, Minho could feel the vibrations at his growing bulge too.

His grip tightened around the younger's waist, pulling him down more so Jisung's ass was pressing against him.

Minho turned up the setting of Jisung's toy, loving how the boy softly arched his back, causing his ass to press against Minho even more.

He let out a shaky breath, licking over his lips and resting his head on Jisung's shoulder to be close to his ear without raising suspicion.

"Do you want to cum, baby?" He mumbled, trying his best not to move his lips so stays couldn't read his lips later on the video footage.

Jisung was glad the table was covering everything down from their ribcage, him grinding back against Minho more.

"Y-Yeah, please," he begged silently, "you haven't touched me in ages." he softly whined, closing his eyes and leaning back more.

Minho felt bad, he wanted to just make Jisung feel good right there and then, cover his neck and face with kisses and give the boy all the affection he deserved.

"Let's say you're not feeling well and go backstage, hm?" he mumbled against the younger's shoulder.

Jisung nodded softly, waiting for Minho to tell him what to do next.

"You just go backstage, I'll follow behind after I've told everyone you're not feeling well, alright?"

Jisung just nodded again, slowly getting up and sneaking behind the big heavy curtains hanging from the ceiling.

All the fans starting cooing, calling Jisung's name.

Minho got up, taking a microphone and joining the four other boys who were standing up.

"Jisungie isn't feeling that well, he'll be fine though! He just needs a little rest" he smiled, covering up for the younger.

He would just mess around with the boys for a while and then go to 'check on Jisung'.

Disappearing behind the curtains as well Minho scanned the rooms for Jisung, he couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

"Jisung?" He softly called out, checking every single room to see if the boy was anywhere to be found.

He finally entered the room where Jisung was laying on the couch, fucking himself with the vibrator and crying out soft moans.

Minho stared at him, he looked ethereal.

His boyfriend was laying there, the doors were unlocked, meaning any staff member could have walked in on him fucking himself with the toy.

It took Jisung a few seconds to realise Minho was there, looking at him and just whining even more.

"Turn up the level, please" he cried out, looking at Minho with so much desperation in his eyes.

Minho quickly locked the door behind him, walking up to Jisung and sitting down next to the boy.

"You couldn't wait for me?" He raised his eyebrow, enjoying the way he could tease Jisung so well.

It was just too easy.

Just another whine left the younger's lips, grabbing onto Minho's shirt to pull him towards him.

"You took so long," he looked up at him with big pleading eyes, "but I also couldn't get off because the setting is too low"

Minho bit his lip, pulling Jisung up so he straddled one of Minho's thighs.

"You want me to upper the level?" He took out his phone, turning the level to the third.

Jisung let out a small moan right next to Minho's ear, humping down onto his thigh.

Everyone knew Minho's thighs were,, superior.

Jisung was one hell of a lucky boy to be able to experience them in the way so many people were hoping to.

And he knew it.

So he took advantage of it.

Minho knew about his boyfriend's strong love for his thighs by now, knowing exactly how to tease the younger, but also how to use his thighs to make him feel so good.

He pulled down Jisung's jeans just enough for his ass to be exposed, Minho seeing the vibrator stick out a little and moving rapidly inside the younger.

"H-Higher.." Jisung mumbled, humping Minho's thigh even more.

Minho smirked, not putting the level any higher, but pushing the vibrator deeper inside Jisung.

He moved it around, trying to find Jisung's prostate.

As the younger jolted up and let out a louder moan, Minho's smirk just grew even bigger.

He kept brushing the vibrator against Jisung's prostate, addicted to the sound the younger was making.

Minho took his phone into his other hand, trying to keep Jisung from noticing.

When he puts the setting all the way up to the eight level, pressing it deep inside the younger and making sure to have the tip press against his prostate hardly, Jisung came right away.

A loud moan leaving his lips, hips stuttering as he came so hard, needing support from Minho so he wouldn't collapse.

Minho slowly lowered the level after hearing Jisung's noises turn into small uncomfortable and overstimulated ones.

Jisung's hips were still glitching against his boyfriend's thigh, still not completely over his extreme high.

He was breathing so heavily, mind completely blissed out and body completely leaning against Minho's, Jisung not having any strength to hold himself up.

Minho was happy, holding Jisung close and kissing the younger's head, neck and face, giving him all the love he had for the boy.

"Baby," he started, voice so soft and quiet Jisung could only hum softly in response, "I'm sorry we haven't been able to make love lately. I'll make sure to give you all my attention again."

Jisung melted even more, he felt his stomach flip from Minho's cuteness.

Collecting all his energy, he softly lifted his head to properly look at his boyfriend, a big smile coating his lips.

"Don't say sorry, it's not your fault our schedule's so busy lately."

Minho smiled softly, leaning in to place a soft, loving kiss onto the younger's lips.

He pulled away, foreheads pressing together, "I love you."

Jisung smiled too, closing his eyes.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first work I've published on ao3, usually I just publish on Wattpad but its been getting on my nerve lately :D
> 
> I will probably upload more one shots so yeah, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
